Enhanced Body
The power to possess physical abilities enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Lesser version of Supernatural Body. Also Called *Advanced Body/Fitness *Enhanced Fitness Capabilities The user's physical abilities are above natural members of their species in that verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger and overall superior to fellow members of their species, without being obviously supernatural. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Health *Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Muscle Usage *Enhanced Recovery *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Regeneration *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Stride *Enhanced Structure *Enhanced Survivability Levels *Peak Human Body - User is at the highest natural physical condition that a human can reach. *''Enhanced Body'' - User's physical condition may be augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *Supernatural Body - User is blatantly more physically powerful than other members of their species. *Absolute Body - The ultimate type, the user has no limits to their physical abilities. Associations *Accelerated Body Development *Body Manipulation *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Potential *Flawless Coordination *Physical Augmentation *Support Powers Limitations *User may develop a superiority complex which can lead to underestimating opponents. *May include enhanced nutrition requirements. *Lack of mental enhancements may cause problems. Known Users Gallery Honest training.jpg|Honest (Akame ga Kill) has underwent extremely rigorous training since his youth, attaining an extremely robust constitution. Jägermonsters.jpg|Jägermonsters (Girl Genius) have impressive physical capabilities and fighting skills, but tend to lack on the mental side. Vargas Marvel Comis.jpg|Vargas (Marvel Comics) claimed to be Homo Sapiens Superior. Crimson Commando2.jpg|The Crimson Commando (Marvel Comics) is a mutant whose mutation keeps him in peak physical condition. File:Wade_Wilson_(Earth-616)_from_Deadpool_Vol_2_42_001.jpg|Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Drax the Destroyer.jpg|After being resurrected by Kronos, Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer's (Marvel Comics) spirit was outfitted into an artificial body by the cosmic entity in order to be able to battle and kill the Mad Titian, Thanos. SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are infused with the cells of an extraterrestrial, enhancing their physical condition and overall physiology. Miranda Lawson.png|Miranda Lawson (Mass Effect) is genetically engineered to be the peak of human perfection. Point_Man_artwork.png|The Point Man (F.E.A.R) is a genetically-engineered super soldier who possesses extraordinary reflexes and combat abilities. Megaman Volnutt.jpg|MegaMan Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) TD.jpg|Tinisha Dolaira (The Young Guardians) has a superhuman physical condition that makes her superior to humans in every way. Agent Bishop.jpg|Agent Bishop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) ColeM.jpg|Cole MacGrath (InFamous series) Shinichi Izumi.gif|Shinichi Izumi (Parastye) became partially a Parasite after merging with Migi from a life-threatening event. Suzaku_-_Physical_Abilities.png|Suzaku Kururugi (Code Geass) demonstrates his physical condition by outrunning a camera-mounted machine gun, and then kicking it off its base. Creepy Medic.jpg|Creepy Medic (TF2 Freak) Handsome Rogue.png|Handsome Rogue (TF2 Freak) Karate Sniper.png|Karate Sniper (TF2 Freak) Madic.png|Madic (TF2 Freak) Mender.png|Mender (TF2 Freak) Piss Cakehole.png|Piss Cakehole (TF2 Freak) Cakehole Piss.jpg|Cakehole Piss (TF2 Freak) Private Funnyman.jpg|Private Funnyman (TF2 Freak) Pyre.png|Pyre (TF2 Freak) Sodeanator.png|Sodeanator’s (TF2 Freak) can perform feats like ripping off limbs from his victims. Soul Scout.png|Soul Scout’s (TF2 Freak) fitness for a Shinigami is outstanding. Troopers.png|Troopers (TF2 Freak) Ri Boku's Body Kingdom.jpg|As proof of his battle and combat experience, Ri Boku of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) has the harden body of a warrior with numerous scars... Ri Boku's Fighting Aura Kingdom.png|...giving off a powerful Fighting Instinct Aura. Houken kills a tiger.png|As a Bushin, Hou Ken of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) is a muscular man with a large build, possessing an unbelievable amount of Enhanced Strength as he kills a tiger barehanded. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries